Tool boxes are commonly mounted in the beds of pickup trucks for the storage and/or transport of tools and other equipment or items in the trucks. Truck tool boxes typically include an elongated, box-shaped enclosure which is transversely mounted in the front portion of the pickup truck bed, behind the pickup truck cab. The enclosure includes one or multiple lids which can be opened to access the contents of the enclosure.
Typically, the bottom panel of the tool box is disposed in spaced-apart relationship to the truck bed bottom, whereas the side panels of the tool box are spaced-apart from the respective truck bed sides, of the pickup truck bed. Furthermore, the rear panel of the tool box may be spaced from the front wall of the pickup truck. Accordingly, it is common for trash and other debris to be blown or inadvertently pushed from the pickup truck bed, into the space or spaces between the tool box and the bed bottom and sides. Due to the small clearance between the tool box and the pickup truck bed, the debris can be difficult to remove from these relatively inaccessible areas. Accordingly, a device is needed which substantially prevents debris from inadvertently entering the spaces between a truck tool box and the sides, bottom and front of a pickup truck bed.